


"I practiced this you know."

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I practiced this you know."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

Everyone is Skyhold had gone crazy, Trevelyan decided. They had just gotten back from the Exalted Marches, closing rifts and helping where they could. The only thing she wanted to do was see Cullen, but he had been in a meeting a soldier had informed her when she went to knock on his door. So now she planned on taking a bath and probably a nap. However, the moment Iron Bull saw her he immediately tried to drag her into the tavern. Usually this wouldn’t have been a big deal but she had just gotten back and it wasn’t even noon yet. It had taken a little convincing and promising that she would be back later for celebratory drinks that he had let her be on her way. She was curious as to what made these rifts more special than the others that they warranted celebratory drinks but didn’t ask. It wasn’t worth the time it would take for him to explain.  
  
As she got free of Iron Bull Cassandra had pulled her aside. There was small talk, pleasantries, a quick summation of what had gone on while she was away. It was important, Trevelyan figured, so she stood and listened and offered answers to questions she was posed. Then Cassandra began to rehash the plot to Varric’s newest book that she had just finished. After insisting that Cassandra not spoil it for her since she had intention to read it for herself the Seeker let her go.  
  
She thought she was free when she got into the hall of Skyhold castle only to be hijacked by Varric and Dorian. Dorian wanted to her help choosing a new cologne which she thought was ridiculous since he was constantly telling her she had a terrible sense of smell which came inherently from being from the Free Marches and was the only reason she saw no issue in dating a man from Ferelden. Varric suggested they play a hand of double dragon while Dorian misted them with the new scents he had gotten. Knowing that to do anything other than appease them would be impossible the Inquisitor sat down, played, listened to their stories, and tried her best to discern the difference between the colognes Dorian had purchased. Eventually she was able to dismiss herself.  
  
She loved her friends, really and truly, but there seemed to be a distinct lack of personal space respect going on. Which was strange because people usually told her she was being annoying with her constant questions about everything and anything at all the random times of day. Maybe they were getting revenge? She counted her blessings as she made her way towards her quarters that she hadn’t run into Sera. She wouldn’t have had the willpower to refuse a round of pranks.  
  
Tired and dirty and pretty confused about how hard it had been to get to her room she ascended the stairs. She supposed they had just missed her while she as away. It was really kind of sweet while simultaneously being incredibly annoying. When she made it to the stop of the stairs that led to the final flight of stairs she paused, her hand on the knob. It sounded like there were footsteps coming from her room. As if someone was in her room without her permission. Suddenly the lack of Sera began to make sense…  
  
She opened the door carefully and slowly mounted the steps. She was anticipating the worst. After she had shoved the beehive into Cullen’s training dummy Trevelyan had learned a person had to be ready for anything when it came to Sera. However, once she got to the top and could clearly see her room she realized that it wasn’t Sera. It was Cullen. And the room wasn’t filled with a horrible prank. It was filled with flowers.  
  
“Cullen?” She asked, startling him from where he had been rearranging some of the flowers that had clearly already been arranged. He turned to look at her, hand on the back of his neck as he watched her take in the scene. She had never seen so many flowers in one place. “What is all this?” She said, gesturing to include as much of the room as possible.

 

“Flowers,” he replied,” from Ostwick.” Trevelyan felt her heart tremble with affection for the Commander. She took a few steps to close the distance between them, grabbed his hands in her own.  
  
“You got me flowers from my home?” She had told him that one of the things she remembered most about living with her family was the large garden on the grounds. How the flowers all bloomed together in the spring and how she would roll around in them until their perfume made her dizzy. It was something she had missed in the Circle. A memory that had both comforted and pained her.  
  
“Yes. Well, Josephine technically got them. Ordered them. Um… it was my idea though.” She reached up and kissed his cheek, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at the room behind him.  
  
“Thank you. This is incredibly sweet.” He fidgeted under her and pulled away. His face was red and he seemed tense or on edge. “Are you okay?” She inquired. She was still holding one of his hands but the other was back on his neck. “You aren’t allergic to flowers are you?” She asked with a small smile. It would be just like Cullen to go through all this trouble even if it made him sick.  
  
“No, I’m not allergic to anything,” he answered quickly. “No one in my family is. That I know of anyway. It has been awhile.” He sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Maker, I’ve made a mess of this already.” He sighed again and tried to level her with a serious face that came across more nervous and hopeful. She hadn’t seen him acting this way since they had first started their relationship. She didn’t understand what could possibly have him so rattled. “Do you remember the other day when we spoke in the Chantry?” She nodded, tightening her grip on his hand in reassurance of what they had discussed. “I, well, I’ve been thinking and I just… I wanted to… say. Ask.” He took a deep, shaky breath, and moved his free hand into his pocket. She was looking at him expectantly, encouragingly as she could manage. He lowered himself to one knee, still holding her hand in his. Her heart stopped. “Would you marry me?”  
  
“Yes,” she said before he had closed his mouth from asking his question. He laughed and all the tension she had seen on him vanished. He was smiling like a boy. She could feel her own smile, large and silly, on her face. He kissed her hand and then removed the ring from his pocket. With careful, gentle hands he placed it on her finger. She grabbed his face and kissed him, trembled happily when he wrapped his arms up around her waist. They parted and she leaned her forehead against his.  
  
“I haven’t had a place that really felt like home since I left to become a Templar. But I feel at home here, with you.” His voice was low and laced with heavy emotion, but he was stumbling or stuttering or unsure. She smiled wider, if it was possible, and bumped their noses together.  
  
“I feel the same way.”  
  
“You’re the only person who ever made me feel like I could hope for something. A future.” He paused and looked into her eyes as if gauging the words he was about to say. “A family.” They kissed again, eagerly and deeply, and he stood. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Heh, I practiced this you know. That part was all supposed to go before the actual question.” She giggled happily.  
  
“I think it works fine the way you did it. If I had said no I wouldn’t have deserved the speech.” He laughed comfortably and pulled her against him, his arms loose around her waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her.  
  
“The speech was supposed to make you want to say yes.”  
  
“I already wanted that.”

 

Later as they sat in the tub together to clean the dirt she had walked in with and the sweat they had worked up Trevelyan found herself curious. She tilted her head so she could see Cullen as best she could manage while he worked soap into her hair. “Cullen?”  
  
“Mhm?” He mumbled happily.  
  
“You were up here setting up the flowers and rehearsing your speech. That was your important meeting?” He chuckled.  
  
“Yes. I had a soldier by my room because I was, well, I thought you might come see me right away and didn’t want you to think I had just vanished from Skyhold.”  
  
“And then you told everyone else to keep me busy for as long as possible?” Cullen’s hands paused in their scalp massage. He slid slight from under her so she could turn and look at him. He looked confused. He looked more than confused. He looked embarrassed.  
  
“What do you mean everyone?”  
  
“Pretty much everyone I wasn’t out with. Iron Bull, Cassandra, Varric, Dorian.”  
  
“I told… Dorian. Dorian was supposed to keep you occupied.” He sighed. “Maker, he’s told them all.” She laughed at his exasperation.  
  
“You know, they’re probably waiting for us down there. Bull did mention celebratory drinks.” Cullen grinned and pulled her back against him.  
  
“Let’s keep them waiting.”


End file.
